tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Help Channel
Description Help is the channel for asking questions about client controls and other game related questions. Tutors do not have to answer your in depth questions. Check out the Player Communication guide in the Tibia Manual for more info. How to use The Help channel can be accessed by pressing Ctrl+T in game and selecting Help. Alternatively you can press the "New Channel" icon at the north east side of the console. The Tibia Rules apply to this channel, so you may only use English, and you could be banished for rule violations. Tutors, Gamemasters, and CipSoft employees will speak in orange in this channel, since it's a chat channel, Gamemasters and CipSoft employees can also speak in red. Common Questions Asked in Help Channel I cannot use my browser while playing Tibia This often happens because Tibia is using up all of your computer resources. Lowering your Framerate can help, as it will reduce the amount of computer resources set aside for Tibia, leaving some open for other programs like your browser. Click on Framerate for detailed information on how to change it. I cannot open this monster! Any container on a rope spot (including monsters, backpacks, bags, boxes, a dead player, etc.) cannot be opened. This is a known bug. Simply move them off the rope spot, and you can open them normally. I got a bug report! Bugs are problems with the game. You can have graphics bugs (for example, walls where there should not be walls) or program bugs. The most serious bugs will kick you out of the game and create an entry in your error.txt file, which are reported automatically to CipSoft upon your next login. All bugs should be reported to a tutor (please don't use control-R for bugs!). Tutors, senior tutors and gamemasters can report bugs to Customer Support using Control-Z. Whoever takes your bug report will ask you for information about it, and in most cases, try to recreate it. Please be patient with the folks taking your bug reports; they generally must be submitted from where the bug actually is. History The Help channel used to have the following message as a first message when you opened it: Welcome to the help channel! Feel free to ask questions concerning client controls, general game play, use of accounts and the official homepage. In-depth questions about the content of the game will not be answered. Experienced players will be glad to help you to the best of their knowledge. Keep in mind that this is not a chat channel for general conversations. Therefore please limit your statements to relevant questions and answers. This was changed in the Christmas Update 2009 to a new message, which appears in white: Welcome to the help channel. In this channel you can ask questions about Tibia. Experienced players will gladly help you to the best of their knowledge. For detailed information about quests and other game content please take a look at our supported fansites at http://www.tibia.com/community/?subtopic=fansites Please remember to write in English here so everybody can understand you. Category:Channels